


Eyes Everywhere

by JessJesstheBest



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Baby's first Cockles, I'm the baby in this scenario this is my first Cockles fic, Jib7, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, THE Cockles Video, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>His eyes catch on a white square clipped to the girl’s pass in front of him. He’s still holding the drawing he’d signed for her and she’s been patiently waiting through Misha’s Jensen-shaped distraction for him to hand it back. She’s holding the pass still, the white square trained on him and Jensen.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Misha suddenly remembers the cocktail party from last year’s JIBcon when he’d shoved a similar white square in his mouth. Because the girl who had it – this girl– said it was a camera.</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><br/>Or what would have happened if Misha had noticed he was being filmed in <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gf6i5D3xbqw">THE Cockles Video</a><br/>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> **[Madd](https://tmblr.co/mp9E-Mo00xD2HTWoC5e_Lvw) (aka [mnwood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood)) ** wanted Cockles fic for her birthday. Who am I but her humble servant to oblige?

Misha bites back a smile, finishing his signature with a flourish as a hand lightly brushes the back of his neck. He keeps his head down, his lips firmly tucked between his teeth, expecting Jensen to just keep walking after giving him the soft reminder.

Instead, Jensen’s hand grips his shoulder, pulling Misha back as he leans over his shoulder so he can speak in his ear. Misha sighs, just a little, and caps his autograph pen.

Jensen waits until Misha tilts his head towards him to ask, “Did you see the picture Jared drew where you’re jerking him?”

Misha blinks, twice. It’s not that he expected Jensen to say anything incriminating – not when there were so many fans around just waiting for something they could use to slap a big old mythbusters style ‘confirmed’ stamp on their relationship – but, well, it was Jus in Belo.

They didn’t have the best track record when it came to subtlety at the best of times, ask anyone. Not when Jensen was busting a gut at every hint of the India-Russia accent or when Misha so openly flirted with the idea when talking to fans. And how many sunsets had they tweeted photos in front of now? But something about Rome... whether it’s the end of the season, readily available alcohol, or the romance of the place, JIBcon meant that their filters were down to a three and their shenanigans up to eleven.

Misha’s still feeling a bit of leftover shenanigans from the night before and, judging by the smell coming off of Jensen, he is too. Or he’s already started drinking again. Or both.

So Jensen’s question is a relief. No one’s surprised by the boys talking about jerking anymore.

“I drew that.” Misha answers.

No one should be surprised by that either.

Jensen apparently is. Misha can see Jensen’s eyebrows shoot up out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to turn his face to look at him directly for fear of that bringing their faces too close together. Jensen was already very close, his chin resting on the hand on Misha’s shoulder. The short, scruffy beard along Jensen’s jaw brushes Misha’s ear when he talks.

“You drew the black penis?”

“Mhmm.” Misha starts to nod before breaking into huffs of laughter. He has to try and keep it cool, play it off. Jensen giggly-heart-eyes Ackles is going to blow their cover one day and it’s going to be up to Misha to handle it. He can’t be mad, though, when Jensen’s like this. Jensen’s responding laugh is almost too quiet to hear but the vibrations of it make his head bounce a bit on Misha’s shoulder, his eyes creasing in his characteristic laugh lines.

“Heh, um, did you see the picture,” Jensen takes his hand off of Misha’s shoulder to gesture, nonsensically. Misha’s focusing on not staring at the side of Jensen’s face. “Of you and me? With towels going around our waists?”

Misha whites out for a second and shakes his head, thinking of where someone could have gotten a picture like that. “I missed that one.”

“You signed it too.”

“Towels…” Misha registers that Jensen had said ‘The drawing’ while he’d been panicking about fans in their hotel shower. “Oh, oh, oh! It was like a real drawing–” Jensen’s agreeing even while Misha is trying to describe what he remembers, also gesturing nonsensically. “Like an anime.” Misha doesn’t think Jensen knows what anime is. “Like a Japanese–”

“Yes, yes.” Jensen’s agreeing, resting his hand again on Misha’s bicep, already starting in on the next part of his anecdote. 

Misha’s eyes skip around, relieved to have sorted out that mild heart attack and also trying not to stare at the side of Jensen’s face again. His eyes catch on a white square clipped to the girl’s pass in front of him. He’s still holding the drawing he’d signed for her and she’s been patiently waiting through Misha’s Jensen-shaped distraction for him to hand it back. She’s holding the pass still, the white square trained on him and Jensen.

Misha suddenly remembers the cocktail party from last year’s JIBcon when he’d shoved a similar white square in his mouth. Because the girl who had it – this girl– said it was a camera. 

Jensen’s pulling away, having reached his punchline about a speech bubble. Misha laughs along, bringing up his right hand to Jensen’s neck to keep him close before turning to look at him.

Jensen’s eyes are still alight with humor, his face creased into the standard lines of his happiness. His amusement cracks when Misha brings his other hand up to cup Jensen’s jaw, rising to standing, but it’s only a second of alarm before Misha’s licking a wide stripe up the side of Jensen’s face.

Jensen tries to jerk away, groaning and laughing, at the first touch of Misha’s tongue, but Misha’s hold on his head means he’s trapped until Misha’s left a slimy trail from chin to temple.

The poor con-goer who’d had to stand witness chokes and brings a hand to her mouth, practically hysterical in her delight. Before she or Jensen can react, Misha grabs her pass and brings the little white square up to his face. 

“That was for you,” he purrs to the camera with a wink.

He winks again at the girl as he hands her the drawing he’d signed. Her face has gone bright red but she’s still grinning and blustering a thank you as she practically runs away, drawing in hand.

Misha grins and turns to Jensen where he’s scrubbing at the side of his face with his palm. “What the hell was that?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Misha steps into his side and puts a hand on the small of his back, leaning close to his ear. It’s no more intimate than how they usually stand during a panel when they need a private word, but Misha also knows that his spit is cooling on Jensen’s face and that makes it more erotic. “Next time try not to be so obvious. Eyes everywhere.”

And without further ado, Misha smacks Jensen hard on the ass before resuming his seat to sign something else for the next fan. He tries to tamp down his grin at the distressed Ackles noises fading away behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/145088348355/eyes-everywhere)


End file.
